otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Tholian Legacy: Little White Mouse
category:Classic Underworld logs Category:Classic Watcher Logs ---- - U-999: Triple-Niner - :A tall and narrow cavern of gray carven rock, each rough carven wall is stacked several stories tall with latticed gantries and a complex weaving of color coded conduits, this bay providing the berths and maintenance facilties to the outsystem prospector fleets and their support tenders. Soft light washes gently across the intricate maze of machinery, accented by the rotating flash of amber safety lights and the occassional strident clash of crimson warning beacons. Heavy black and yellow industrial striping slashes across the walls, indicating hazard zones and traffic paths while bright red markings highlight the facility's emergency equipment. :The berths themselves are racked steel structure rising up along the bay walls, many small, for the local rockhopper fleet. Some though, are large enough to cradle a Calliope class freighter. Gangways, catwalks and open grate metal bridges zig zag and criss cross the space, umbilical conections scramble up the bay walls, to provide access, power, fuel and other services. ---- The IND Night's Saber makes it way in from out in space. It looks like a ship straight off the production line, no damage visable, though it is unarmed. It arrives a few minutes after the Haste departs, settling down near the entry to the Bazaar. Raisa watches until the Haste has completely departed from U-999, before sighing, adjusting the weapon at her side absently, her eyes flickering over the landing pad. The arrival of another ship draws her attention, but only for a brief moment as her brow quirks. Silence, nothing happens with the ship yet. Well apart from the airlock door opening widely and no one stepping out. Well, except for that young girl who stands there. Green eyes, blond hair and almost as pale as a Lunite. Raisa's eyes watch the girl as she appears, one hand sliding down to the pistol, not drawing or charging, but just gripping loosely for reassurance. Silently, she waits. The girl extends a hand, trying to get Raisa to come closer. She's just a normal girl, nothing all that interesting. No weapons, no plasma bombs or ferretmonkeys. "I need help," she says, her voice being soft and delicate. "Fuck... I'm gonna regret this," Raisa mutters to herself, but she steps forward, now withdrawing the pistol, and starting to charge it. She's slow to walk towards the ship, just waiting. "With what?" she asks cautiously. "I need help," the young girl repeats, giving a concerned look to Raisa as she starts to power up her weapon. "They're not very well. They're all sleeping." "Who's not well?" Raisa asks, weapon pointed downward, but still charged. She stops at the base of the boarding ramp, frowning. "What's wrong?" "Quickly," the young girl beckons, trying to get the Lunite to follow her. "Dad, he's not well. He won't wake up. He needs help... NOW!" Tears start to dwell in her eyes and her bottom lip starts to shake. "Unless you're going to be mean and nasty." "Alright, show me," Raisa says with a curt nod, while muttering to herself. The weapon remains out and charged as she starts up the ramp, her eyes looking around the Landing Pad once again. The girl leads the way onto the ship, still with that trembling lip. "I'm scared," she murmurs, as she waits for Raisa to enter. "Don't be," Raisa replies. "I should be..." she adds under her breath, entering the ship with the girl. ---- Airlock : Amber warning lights wash across the the airlock core, while a cooler white illumination floods up from narrow floor recesses, splashing the textured panels and built in cabinets and racks. Sized for a workteam and their gear, the airlock is ample and almost generous. Sturdy steel recessed lockers are set against the port and starboard walls, while five multi-purpose EVA suits stand in polished brackets. :A heavy duty cargo style switch box cycles the airlock. Below the floor panels can drop down and extend on heavy hydraulic struts, forming a boarding ramp. At the fore a wide steel ship's ladder rises up to a small platform and pressure hatch, leading into the ship proper. ---- As soon as Raisa's through, the girl closes the airlock behind her. "My name's Whisper," she tells the Lunite. "I don't know why people call me Whisper." "Some nicknames just stick," Raisa notes, shrugging her shoulders as she eyes the airlock, and then the girl. "Some people insist on calling me Raisin, though I'm hardly a dried up fruit." Whisper's hand discreetly removes something from beside the controls. "How's Miss Ace?" she asks, pressing a few more buttons on the controls. "I like her, she brought me dinner." "Ace is fine, last I checked," Raisa says, even though she seems even more wary as the Ungstiri's name is brought up. She tightens her grip on her weapon, looking around the airlock. "Miss Swiftfoot is strange... She had something in her teeth when I saw her," Whisper says, rather innocently, before turning to face Raisa, her hand running down the controls to rest over a button. Raisa manages a smile, but it's tense. "Your father?" she prompts. Whisper's brow furrows as she looks at Raisa, and then giggles. "You're silly," she tells the Lunite, shaking her head. "Why would Miss Swiftfoot eat my father?" The button is depressed, and there's a sound and a strange odour. "It's just for deconamination purposes. Dad doesn't like nasty things coming on." "Right..." Raisa mutters. "I'm sure if Swifty was hungry enough, she'd eat just about anything, including me." Whisper finally reveals what's in her hand as the smell becomes stronger. It's a small air recycler, and she fits it straight into her mouth, grinning a few moments before hand. It feels like a muscle relaxant... Muscles are getting weaker, but the young girl seems to be unaffected by it. "Christ," Raisa mutters to herself, backing herself up to try an dmove further into the ship, lifting the weapon straight at the girl. "Don't make me kill you," She says quietly. Whisper doesn't move. In fact, she doesn't seem the least bit concerned about the weapon being pointed at her. She does smile around the rebreather though, seeming rather fasinated by the Lunite's actions. That weakness continues to spread, it's getting hard to move. Wouldn't laying down be nice, just to relax those tired muscles? It seems that Raisa isn't heartless enough to kill a child, so she stumbles the last steps to try and get out of the airlock, and further into the ship. Main Corridor ---- :Tall and narrow, formed from the repetative pattern of structural ribwork and bulkheads, the long corridor runs down the spine of the rugged starship. Light washes up from below, from recessed coves hidden along each wall's lower portion, giving the illusion that the gridded metal floor floats. Forward is the bridge, while aft leads to the engineering section. Port and starboard sit a pair of oversized pressure hatches recessed into matching service niches, while in three locations the corridor widens at the gangways leading down to the airlock, crew quarters and sickbay. ---- And as Raisa continues onwards, Whisper continues to follow her. That breather still held up to her mouth. The ship is strangely silent. It also appears that everything is locked down, too. Raisa staggers into the main corridor with a small gasp for fresh air, or as fresh as it can get on a ship. She reaches out to hold onto the wall, groaning as she tries to force her hand to maintain a firm grip on the weapon in her hand. "What the hell do you want?" she snaps. Whisper slowly removes the rebreather, letting it drop to the decking from between her fingers, those strange green eyes still looking at the Lunite. "You know Miss Armondella," she tells her, rather apologetically. "I didn't want to do this, but I don't have a choice. Daddy wanted it done." "And what does your father want?" Raisa asks, still leaning against the wall. "There has to be an easier way to get stuff done, besides trying to drug your guests..." she points out. A man slowly exits from the bridge, slowly clapping his hands in a golf clap fashion. That familiar voice comes from behind Raisa, and the girl goes past the Lunite straight to the man, hiding behind him. "I was hoping for more sport," Mister Blue says, shaking his head. "You are simply to easy, Mizz Armondella... I must remark, however, I was surprised by the performance of the unit." He rests a hand on Whisper's head, who in turn looks up to the man with a confused look. Raisa uncharges the weapon, holstering it back at her side, turning her full attention to Blue. "Guess I still have a few problems with killing children," she replies sweetly, trying to push herself upright. Her eyes flicker over the girl for a moment, and then back to the man. "So you got me. What now?" "Whisper, go to your bunk," Blue tells the young girl, who nods her head and toddles off, doing as she's told. The grey suited figure takes a moment to adjust his tie, taking several steps towards the Lunite. "I see that you've met out Wild H-based Industrial Survey Platform for Extrasensory Research... Quite impressive, despite her short falls." He motions down the hall way. "Now, to the medical bay with you. Start walking." Raisa is walking slowly, one hand pressed against the wall. "She could use a personality," she offers up helpfully, rolling her eyes. "Was very bland to talk to..." "I'd prefer bland to a hero," Blue remarks, before motioning towards the medical center's door. "But don't worry, we've got something special in mind for you." "Goody, can't wait," Raisa mutters, sliding through the door slowly, tightening her jacket around herself. ---- Medical Services :The medical facility is a sharp contrast from the rest of the rugged starship. Here the lighting is bright, spilling softly from recessed coves coffering the ceiling. The wall panels are white and grey composite ceramics, hermetically sealing this bay from the remainder of the ship. The port wall is taken up by a long workstation, providing both computer access to the medical backbone and basic laboratory services. Cabinets above and below house the larger pieces of medical equipment as well as expanded first aid and trauma supplies. Against the starboard wall are five fully equipped medical treatment beds, each fitted with full diagnostic sensors and life support devices. Curtains on a ceiling track provide a modicum of privacy. One bed station has been heavily supplemented, serving as an emergency surgery suite. ---- The medical services on the Night's Saber, well... they're rather unique. In fact, it looks more like a torture chamber than a medical bay. "Now, lay down on the bed and we'll get started," Blue tells the Lunite. The one that he motions to, has a screen that can be pulled down and placed over head with straps to hold a person down. Raisa hesitates for a moment, and then slowly walks her way towards the indicated bed. "Should I remove anything first?" she asks quietly, hands arleady lifting to get rid of her jacket. "What you don't remove, will get cut off. Just down to your underwear, if you're wearing any," states Blue, giving an uncaring sigh. He raises his wrist up, speaking in a commlink for a moment. "Brown, can you report to the medical bay. We've got one of the pawns with us." Raisa rolls her eyes, slowly removing her clothes and setting them in a neat pile off to the side, and out of the way. "I would appreciate it if you didn't get rid of my things," she notes lazily. "Would be troublesome to try and replace everything." Once she's down to the bare minimals, she slides up onto the bed. A green suited figure, who could be Brown makes his way in... Doesn't she look familiar, or just remotely? She offers a smile to Raisa, before moving into a position to study her. "Interesting," she remarks, both dark brows arching. Mister Blue doesn't throw away Raisa's belongings, in fact picking them up and placing them on the bed beside the Lunite. With Brown covering him, he'll go to work on the straps if the Lunite doesn't resist. Raisa doesn't resist, but even offers up help as she lifts her arms as they need to be moved or adjusted. "Party in the med bay?" she offers sarcasticly. Those straps are tight, but they're not going to cut off circulation or cause bruising. "Now Mizz Armondella," Brown says, almost giving a human version of a purr. "I can make things as easy or as hard as you wish." She smiles, offering her pearly whites to the Lunite. Blue, he continues to adjust the straps, making sure that Raisa's arms and legs are secured, not to mention her waist... Then comes across the one that rests across the head. "Hook her up to the system, we'll take reading from her, before administering the drugs." "We'll just have to see how things roll," Raisa replies, carefully testing out each of her new restraints, frowning. "So what exactly /are/ you planning to do to me?" she asks, trying to get a good look at both Brown and Blue. "Yes Mister Blue," Brown remarks, getting some sensors and starting to apply them on the Lunite woman. "Do you want this one gagged also?" Well, those sensors, she's actually being super glued to the scalp, matting the hair in the process. When she finshes, Brown slowly runs her hand down the side of Raisa's face, offering a smile. "Don't you worry, they'll come out rather easily." "No, no. No need to gag this one." Blue remarks, as he starts to fish for his PDA. "She may be rather informative once she starts to see things our way... Most of them usually are. Prepare to take scans on Subject RA-24, looking for any abnormalities." "Yeah, but does my hair come out with them..." Raisa mumbles in reply, trying to shy away from the sensors and basically anything comeing towards her body. She then snarls softly to Blue. "I have no abnormalities! I got billed with good health in my last medical exam, thankyouverymuch." "No, you're hair won't come out with them," Brown reassures the test subject. "Unless we want it to, so be polite, ja?" A glance to Blue and then the woman heads across the room to a terminal. "Commencement of study into Subject RA-24, possible psionic Human. Starting to log brain wave results, backing it up to the system." "Yes, Sweet Captain," Blue replies, as he starts to fiddle with the displace, that is sighted directly in Raisa's field of vision. "No abnormalities, I find that doubtful." He glances back to Brown. "I would dissect this one, but we do wish to release her back into the field." "I'm not psionic, I can save you the trouble of tests," Raisa replies, shaking her head as much as her restraints allow. "I slept with Brandon, didn't let him implant the Thole onto me," she points out, struggling a tiny bit. "Starting phase one readings," says Brown, not paying attention to Raisa. "Phase two to commence in ten seconds." Blue, he just seems amused, offering a smile down to the restrained Lunite. "But you are important... We have seen you interact, not procreate." "Let's hope you didn't see us procreating..." Raisa mutters, scowling up at Blue. "Yeah, we had interactions, but that doesn't mean a thing. I interact with alot of people." "Phase two commencing in five... four... three... two... one... Commencing phase two scan on Subject RA-24... Study of pain response commences in ten seconds," states Brown not seeming the least bit worried about the work at hand. "Administer drugs now." "Yes," agrees Blue. He turns slightly, pulling a trolley closer to himself. He withdraws a small device to inject medication without leaving a mark... A device that works on air pressure. "But you see, Subject RA-24, most people don't hold that much interest to us." He holds the device up to the side of Raisa's neck and presses the button for the plunger. "Miss Brown, we'll start with the programing after this." "Programing? What the hell are you going to do to me?" Raisa asks, a flicker of fear passing through her eyes as she stares up at Blue. She tries to shift away from the device and the drugs, her whole body quivering. Brown continues to do her job, effectively and dutifully. "Phase one and two completed, commencing pain response in... Four... three... two... one... Pain response started, shall carry out until threshold reached and hold for four." Well, that answers the reason why so many electrodes and sensors were attached to Raisa's head, as a faint pain would start and slowly build up. Like the headaches expierence for telepaths expierence from a psi blocker, right behind the eyes, until the pain will build to pretty encompass pretty much her whole brain. "Silence RA-24... You shall find out when the time comes," Blue says, taking a step back. Raisa sucks in a soft breath as the pain starts to build, but she sets her jaw stubbornly, eyes narrowing only faintly. "Best you've got?" she asks coolly, even though her arms twitch, and she shifts her position slightly. "Pain study research complete on RA-24," states Brown. "Commencement of programming when ever you say Mister Blue." Blue just laughs, and boy does he laugh. "Oh my, Subject RA-24... We're not trying to hurt you," he tells her, before leaning forward to speak quietly to her. "We're just looking at your mind, so we know the best ways to work with it." "I'd like to keep my mind to myself, thank you," Raisa retorts acidly. "It doesn't need any working. It functions just as I'd like it to." "Move device into position," says Brown, glancing back towards Mister Blue. "Ready to commence programming of subject RA-24. I have a feeling that she'll respond to her assigned task well." "You are /our/ property, RA-24," Blue tells Raisa, before moving the screen into position and then pulling it down. "We like our property to perform how ever we desire... And that medication we gave you... It's going to slowly affect your mind, and we'll craft it like how a sculptor carves piece of marble into a master piece." "I belong to /no one/," Raisa spits out coldly, staring up at Blue angrily. "I won't comply with you. Not so long as I have the least bit of strength to fight against you." "You're the one who came onto the ship," points out Brown, as the screen flickers into life. It's images, collected from throughout Raisa's life, a barrage of images. Pain seems to come in every on key points. Jeff, the Watchers, alt-Luna... Perhaps trying to break through her outer limits of mind. There's also voices in the background. Familiar voices. That of Jack, Ace, even Torr. All seeming to mock Raisa. Perhaps it was the scan that managed to retrieve them from the depths of her mind, or those that are being hunted are being watched closer than they assume? "Fuck you," Raisa growls out, even though she trembles under the barage of memories and voices. "Just because I walked onto your ship doesn't mean you own me. I'm a living person. I belong to no one." "Shall we send this one onto the researchers at X-23, or shall we simply put a killswitch in her?" asks Brown, glancing across to Blue. Blue shakes his head and kneels down beside the Lunite, a smile playing on his lips. "No need for something as drastic, even though she is Specialist stock." He then raises his hand up to rub at his brow. "Now Subject RA-24, what shall we do with you... I think the truth would be beneficial." He glances up, looking towards Brown again. "Restart the cycle, this time show her the truth... But first." His hand goes back across to the table and he takes that device back into hand again, before getting a new refill. "Time for some more medicine for her." "No," Raisa says, struggling to get away from the medicine. "They'll come after you," she says coldly. "They'll kill you all. It's not a question of if, but when. Enjoy this while it lasts. They'll kill you slowly, and enjoy it." The device is placed against Raisa's neck once more, and as before, injected directly into the blood stream. Both parties are silent, as they wait for a moment or two. "Start the sequence to show her the truth," commands Blue. Brown nods, starting up the cycle again. This time it's different. There's an image of Raisa being held in a tube for specialists, RA-24 is the name on the sequence. It then shows pictures of RA-24 having the thoughts of someone called Raisa being implanted into her mind, complete with the vital signs and statistics. Not to lasty mention an offical looking report, that reads; 'Raisa Amondella, DOA, 12-6-3004'. Another flicks up, with the offical OARAS letter head stating that RA-24 needed to be completed as soon as possible. "I am a Lunite," Raisa snaps up at Brown and Blue, biting on her lower lip. "Born May 1, 2978. I am /not/ a Specialist." Her hands tighten into fists as she glares fiercely at her captors. Brown chuckles lightly, walking over to Raisa. "Looks like we may have to remove someone close," she points out, grinning sweetly as the images continue to play. "We'll level that bounty on Jeff Ryan, make it look like Sivad." Blue glances towards Brown, giving a nod of agreement. "Now RA-24... Obviously we programmed you a little too well the first time. That scar on your wrist... You want to know how you really got it?" Panic flares up in Raisa's eyes for a moment before she shakes her head, "Jeff can take care of himself. You wouldn't be the first to raise a bounty on him, but he's survived all of them," she retorts confidently. She then scowls. "I cut myself when I was growing up. I /remember/ the pain, and my father scolding me for being so stupid." "Interesting," remarks Brown, as she looks towards Raisa's wrist. "Isn't that the barcode we were using two years ago?" she asks Blue. Blue doesn't answer Brown, just smiling sweetly down to Raisa. "We've got people watching Jeff Ryan right now... We could say the word and have him killed. Kas... Or however you say that things name, dead in an instant. Newt, he'll go the same way." "Not. My. Concern," Raisa growls out to both suits. "They're all strong. Stronger than you, so they'll be able to outlast you." Her eyes narrow. "I am a Watcher. We are always alone. You can't threaten the lives of others and expect me to fall victim to you." "Turn the machine, Brown," Blue instructs the other person. "Let's give her a night to remember... She'll see the truth and how she's our property." The screen is moved back into position. Brown moves back across to the machine, adjusting the dials to cause more pain. "It's set to the maximum that I'm willing to take it. We don't want to damage our property." Raisa grimly hangs on despite the pain, her eyes flashing angrily. "I am a Watcher," she repeats slowly, fighting her way through the hazy pain that fogs her vision. "I belong to no one." Brown and Blue start towards the hatch. It appears that they're serious about letting Raisa spend the night like that. "Sweet dreams, RA-24," bids Blue. "Rot in hell," Raisa snarls at both Brown and Blue's backs. "Brandon won't kill you slow enough." And they both just head out, shaking their heads. Nothing more to say to Raisa, just leaving her to her own devices for the night.